Champions of Fate
by nicranger
Summary: What if someone offered Percy a chance to change his fate? What would happen? Would he still be the hero he was meant to be, or would he be an even better one? Percy and his new comrade Alex are about to find out. *warning: Alex curses a bit and soon Percy will as well. You have been warned.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just want to give you a heads up that this story is going to be told from both Percy and my OC's Pov. Now some of you may know my OC from other stories since I like to give him out to just about anyone who would like to use him. Also this story takes place in the beginning of The Titan's Curse so there shouldn't be any confusion. I think I've wasted enough time blabbing so let's get started huh?**

**Alex Lupine**

I stood in the shadows of the trees as I watched the group of demigods enter the school following the satyr. But my gaze was solely focused on the one with black hair and sea green eyes. I already knew he was the strongest demigod that Olympus has ever seen but he was being hindered by the very ones supposed to make him stronger.

Just the mere thought of that camp made me mentally shiver. The gods believe themselves invincible but I and my superiors knew better. The only true invincible being is Chaos herself.

My superiors. They were old before the world was created. My mother was one of them, she was the Primordial Goddess of Fate Ananke the mother of the three fates and wife to Chronus the Primordial god of time.

It is because of her that I now live in this day and age. I am older than most of the gods save the children of Kronos due to my pseudo immortality that Artemis ripped of with her hunters. I was just thankful none of the Olympians knew of my existence or else I would be hunted down for 'being too powerful' since Zeus is a paranoid maniac.

I stood at a solid six foot with a defined runners build making me look around nineteen. My skin was a light tan while my hair was a dark brown that hung to my shoulder blades, my eyes a dark brown that constantly shifted to a bright crimson. My attire was currently my black ebony armor with the gauntlets and boots designed to look like wolf's claws and my helm made to look like a snarling wolf's head. Two pouches were strapped to my thighs that were enchanted to produce infinite training knives. And strapped to my side was my trusty sword Judgment. It was a katana made of a mixture of celestial bronze and stygian iron and had a wolfs head as the cross guard.

My armor was enchanted as well to change form which was a huge bonus when wanting to stay off of the Olympians radar.

My little reverie was broken when I saw Percy Jackson and two other demigods who looked to be a brother and a sister being lead out of the school by that damned manticore. The overgrown pussycat called himself Thorn or something. Even though manticores aren't very active in fighting demigods it doesn't make them any less dangerous with those tails of theirs.

Without a second thought I started to follow them at a distance. Percy seemed to be wounded. Probably from one of the manticores spikes. As they made their way through the woods I realized we were heading to a cliff. Now what was the giant fur ball planning?

They finally stopped a little ways from the cliff and Thorn pulled out what looked like a cellphone and began to speak into it probably calling for a ride. I couldn't let them get away but just as I was about jump in the demigods and satyr that came with Percy came charging in.

The daughter of Zeus had her spear and shield out while the satyr started playing his pipes. I saw some footprint's appear in the snow and realized that the Athena spawn was somehow invisible and trying to flank the now transformed Thorn.

I decided to sit back and see what they got.

Turns out they weren't really up to snuff as I had thought. The Athena spawn was knocked aside, the satyr was just an annoyance to the monster and Percy was dazed with a severely dented shield. The only one still currently standing was the child of Zeus.

If there was ever a time to act now was it.

Just as Thorn was about to launch another volley of spines I had already plucked a throwing knife from one of my pouches and sent it sailing. It found home in Thorns left eye which made him roar in pain as he tried in a futile attempt to get the blade out with his paws.

While he was distracted I drew Judgment and charged in but I had only made it about halfway before a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh fuck my life," I mutter knowing just who that horn belonged to.

Just then a hail of silver arrows flew from the wood line and struck Thorn. He in response roared and shot a hail of spikes into the direction the arrows came from.

All was quite for a while before suddenly a bunch of girls in silver parkas along with some white wolves emerged with bows drawn and arrows notched.

One of the hunters stepped forward and aimed her bow at the manticore. She said something but I was too focused on her looks. Auburn hair, radiant features. This was none other than Zoe Nightshade. I hadn't seen her in a long time, not since I lead her to the hunters when she was disowned by her sisters. The tiara marks her as Artemis' lieutenant, seems she has done very well with herself in the hunters.

I was so caught up in my own observations I almost missed my vision of the Athena spawn being carried off by the manticore. Instantly I charged at the manticore and swung at him. Unfortunately he saw me coming and managed to leap away leaving me to only create a small slice in his side.

And just as my vision predicted he snatched up the Athena spawn and leaped over the cliff. Percy made to try and follow but I stood in his way.

"What the Hades are you doing?! I need to save her!"

"And you will but jumping off a cliff will not achieve anything."

He looked like he wanted to argue but conceded. I turned my gaze to the approaching hunters more specifically Artemis. I could easily sense her godly aura so it wasn't hard to pick her out. Well her aura and the way she looked at me like I was scum was more intense than the others, Zoe right by her side.

She stopped right in front of me and was eyeing me suspiciously. I returned her gaze unflinchingly. It takes a lot more than a man hating goddess to scare me.

Finally she says, "who are you. You have a different feel about you male."

"I would hope so Artemis."

Almost instantly I had an arrow aimed at my face courtesy of Zoe.

"That is Lady Artemis to you male," she growled out.

"Aw but Zoe I thought we had something special. After all you probably wouldn't have found her without me," I say in fake disappointment.

She gazed at me skeptically for a moment before suddenly gasping in realization.

"Alex is that you?"

"No I'm the Easter Bunny, of course it's me!"

"Ok hold up! How do you know 'her'," asked the daughter of Zeus.

"Well cloud for brains that story is only privy to me, her, and whoever she see's fit to tell. Now how about we set up camp for the night and Percy I need to talk to you in private."

He gave me a suspicious look for a moment before nodding I agreement. I then lead him a little bit away from the others knowing that one of the hunters were following me. Seems old Arty don't trust me.

We stopped in a small clearing and I turned to face the sea spawn.

"First off its nice to finally meet you Percy, but before we can get down to business I need to take care of a little birdy."

Taking out another throwing knife I throw it into a nearby tree where there was a yell and out fell one of the hunters. She glared at me and made to draw her bow but I already had another knife out and was ready.

"Make another move girl and this knife finds a nice home in your heart. Now get out of here and tell your lady that if she tries something like this again there will be hell to pay."

She shook a little in fear before running off back to the camp.

"You know she will tell Artemis right," asked Percy.

I scoff and say, "there are worse things than a pissy goddess kid. Now I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer."

"What would you say if I could change your fate?"

He stared wide eyed at me for a moment before his eyes narrowed and his hand inched its way to his sword. I smiled at the sight. He barely knew me and was already willing to cut me down if I prove to be an enemy. This kid was just the type of guy I've been looking for.

"Who are you really," growled Percy while clutching his sword in his hand while it was still in pen form.

Leaning in close my smile grew and I say confidently, "kid I am the champion of fate. If anyone can help you its me buddy. Now how about we talk about what I could do for you and how you can repay me. And as a bonus I'll help you get blondie back."

"Her name is Annabeth. But what can you do to help me?"

Throwing an arm over his shoulder I say, "what if I told you I could change your fate and save a lot of your friends lives, and all it would require is your 'assistance'."

He seemed to be thinking it over for a moment and I prayed he would hear me out. If this went as planned the fate of the world would change drastically. This kid was the tipping point and I needed him on my side.

Finally after a few minutes of working that brain of his he looks me in the eyes with a determined look and asks, "what do I have to do?"

Oh this was gonna be good. Once I'm done with you Percy you and I are gonna shake the entire world like never before just you wait.

**Alright for a first chapter I think. Maybe a little rushed but I needed to get this done with and out there. Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you. **

**Percy Jackson Pov**

It was almost like a dream come true! Here I was with this random guy and he says he can change my fate? That means I wouldn't have to be the hero of that so called 'Great Prophecy' and risk ending the world! Not only that but he would also help me save Annabeth which was a huge bonus.

I was willing to pay almost any price and he just wants some assistance with something? Sign me up I say!

But it was what he said that was bugging me. The Champion of Fate? What kind of title is that? I wonder what his story is. Well better ask him before this goes on any further.

"So what is your name? And who is your godly parent? This is important if you want me to help you."

"Well kid I gotta say that your a lot smarter than they give you credit for. But you do have a point so allow me to introduce myself. I name is Alex Lupine, Alex to my friends. And as for my godly parent, well she is not an Olympian but is way more powerful. My mother is Ananke the Primordial Goddess of Fate."

Okay I think my jaw just hit the ground. This guy was the son of a _Primordial Goddess_! I didn't even know those guys were still around but here is living proof of one right in front of me! If Annabeth were here she would be hounding Alex with tons of questions.

Annabeth. Damn I need to save her. I don't know why but I just had this irresistible to save her like it was in my blood to do so.

"Hey buddy you okay there? Your kinda zoning out on me."

Alex's concern broke me from my thoughts as my attention refocused on him.

"Sorry about that. So how do you plan to change my fate and help me save Annabeth?"

He smiled widely at me. It wasn't evil or filled with malicious intent or lies like I had seen before. This was a smile I could only assume is what you would give someone close to you like a brother or family member. It was strangely comforting.

"Well if you work for fate you can't really be part of it now can you? What I want is for you to be a sort of co-champion for my mother and sister's. The fate they laid for you is filled with pain and loss but I managed to convince them of another path for you. Believe it or not I've had my eye on you for a while now. I can see tons of potential inside you just waiting to be unleashed but you need the proper guidance and I am willing to give it to you. So what do you say Percy, you ready to have fate on your side for once?"

Wow was all I could think of in that moment. This guy barely knew me and had stood up on my behalf to help me without any reason other than he wanted to. It was then that I knew I could trust this guy. He may look young but he seemed far older and wiser than his appearance suggested. Not to mention the guy was practically fearless! I mean who can honestly say that they don't care about angering a major goddess even a little bit and actually mean it!

"All I can say is that I accept. So is there some kind of blood pact or something I have to do?"

"No nothing like that but you and I are going on a little trip."

"What!? But we need to get back to the others, not to mention you promised to help me save Annabeth!"

"Easy kid. My step dad is going to help us out with this since he does control time he is going to take us to his realm where time is significantly slower so I can get you some proper training before you go all lone ranger on saving blondie."

"Wait I thought Kronos controlled time? How can there be two rulers of time."

Alex scoffed at this as if I had just said something stupid which in my case was probably true. Maybe they were right in calling me seaweed brain afterall.

"Kronos doesn't rule time Percy. He can only temporarily manipulate it. Chronus on the other hand can control the flow of time as easily as your dad controls water. He can stop and accelerate it whenever he chooses like a home movie. This makes him a perfect match for my mother because while he controls the flow of time my mother controls the events that happen within that span of time."

Alright my brain was starting to hurt with all of this new info. He was almost like Annabeth with all of this knowledge he was throwing at me!

"Well enough of that crap! Lets get going and get you training!"

With a flash we were gone only to reappear in some white room that seemed to go on endlessly.

"What? Who? Where? When," I spluttered out surprised by the sudden change of scenery which only made Alex laugh at me for a good minute while I glared at him.

"Well to answer your questions in order, this is step-dads time room, I am Alex, we are in Chronus domain, I don't know what time in the real world but in here I think the time difference is one week here is one minute in the real world. And don't worry about food since we get a meal every six hours of whatever we want. But now.."

He drew his blade and got into an unfamiliar stance. His eyes narrowed and an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Lets get down to business."

And just like that my training begun.

Time skip 3 weeks (or 3 minutes)

So far my time training with Alex had been hell on earth. He didn't let up on me for a minute like Chiron would have but I can't really fault his methods. I have gotten stronger in these last three weeks than I could of in three months back at camp.

In that time Alex had trained me on three different sword styles while also giving me lessons in my original Greek style. He didn't stop at that though as he also trained me to use throwing knives like him so I had a ranged weapon and even helped me with my control over water. How he knew the things he did I don't know but didn't question since it was only helping me in the end.

It was after a particular session I decided to ask some questions concerning Alex's knowledge and abilities. He just seemed to know so much that he could probably stump Athena herself! Not only that but his sword skills seemed unnatural. Every move I made he was always one step ahead of me not matter what! I needed to know how he did it.

"Alex can I ask you something?"

"Sure man shoot."

"How do you know so many things? I mean you know way more than even the smartest of Athena kids. And what about you sword skills? It's like you know what I am going to do before I do it!"

"Because I can Percy," he answered seriously. I gave him a questioning look and he sighed before continuing.

"Percy I am a lot older than I look. I have been around almost as long as the first children of Kronos so I am essentially older than most of the gods in the world today. As for my sword skills that comes from a lot of training and my powers. You see Percy I can have premonitions of what will happen before it actually happens. Sometimes it comes unexpectedly but I can use it during combat to predict my opponents move. It is good for short bursts but if I try and see too far into the future it physically and mentally drains me. Understand? Now I think it's time you meet my mother since you are technically now her champion you need her blessing and you also need a uniform."

"Wait uniform? Is that why you wear that armor all of the time?"

"Duh genius. What you think I made this myself?"

Okay maybe that was a pretty dumb question on my part.

"So when do we go to see her?"

"Oh how abooout... now."

And just like that we were teleported again and I felt sick. He really needed to start warning me about the sudden teleporting or else one of these days I was going to blow chunks all over him. And he will deserve it to.

As I got my bearings I saw I was in a room made of silver marble. The walls lined with sculptures of event's both past and what I assumed future events. While I was taking in the scenery a cough came from behind me nearly scaring me to death.

Turning around I saw Alex standing there but my gaze was directed behind him. On a polished silver throne was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She wasn't at godly height but from where I was I assumed she stood at about five foot nine and had a very shapely build. Her skin was a light tan like Alex's, her features were immaculate without a single flaw as the silver dress she wore outlined her curves perfectly. Her eyes were a deep red and her hair was a glossy black and hung down to her waist.

I was so lost in my observation that it took Alex smacking me in the back of the head to break me from it.

"Hey dude that my mother."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I rubbed the spot where he hit me.

His mother Ananke laughed a little before she spoke. Her voice smooth and even.

"Ah Alex so nice of you to bring my new champion. I have been waiting."

"Yeah sorry mom but I needed to beef up the runt just so he looked presentable."

"Hey," I yelled in indignation. They just ignored my random outburst though as attention returned to me.

"Now Perseus as my champion you get a few perks. For one you no longer have to follow any fate set before you, second you will be given my blessing which will give you a sense much like Alex's only it is far more limited than his. And finally you will get armor like Alex specially designed for you. But first I must ask, if there is any animal you could be what would you choose?"

Okay that was an odd change of topic. What animal would I be? Well I would want to be something strong but flexible also. Something that fits me perfectly. I thought long and hard but couldn't think of anything. Eventually I just gave up and turned to Ananke and said sadly, "I can't think of anything mam. I would want something that resembles me but I don't know what creature is like me."

She just smiled at me and said, " then let me enlighten you child."

I was then engulfed in a green glow and before my very eyes pieces of armor started to form on my body. Eventually the glow became too much and I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes after the glow died down I saw a mirror in front me and it amazed me at what I saw.

The armor on me was almost an exact replica of Alex's in design but in place of black ebony it was sea green steel while on the chest piece was a symbol of a trident inside an egg that was enwrapped by a snake.

Looking at Ananke she smiled and started to explain, "you see Percy you are most like my son here so I figured a similar design would suit you. Why a wolf you might ask? It is because a wolf is known as an animal of loyalty and strength which describes you perfectly. I asked for you to choose an animal because your armor, like Alex's own, allows you to become the animal it is shaped after."

Looking at Alex in awe I ask, "so that means you can turn into a wolf to?"

Nodding and flashing me a bright smile he says, "yup! You will not believe how handy it is when you want to hide from some certain immortals."

"Now you are complete Perseus. Are you ready to take up your new life as a champion of fate and join my son in his endeavors?"

Taking a final look at my new armor I know that I could never go back. This wasn't just for me but for everyone I cared about back home. Especially Annabeth.

Turning back to Ananke I say confidently, "you bet. Now when do I get started?"

**Well there you go there's the next chapter. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys it seems I'm doing alright with this story since no one has said anything bad about it yet so here's yet another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Alex Pov**

It was about damn time. I had been training the kid hard and he actually surprised me with his determination and how quick of a learner he was.

He may have been named a champion before but now in his new green armor he actually looked the part of a champion. I had been waiting for a kid like him for centuries. Someone who had the potential to learn what I had to teach, yet was also strong in spirit and would never use my knowledge for their own personal gain.

Now it was time to head back to Earth and get things started from there. Kronos and the gods were in for one hell of a surprise when they see Percy.

Clapping my hands to get his attention I walk up while saying, "alright big shot now that ya got your gear its time to head back to Earth. I still got quite a lot to teach you but I know how anxious you are to get blondie back. Mother if you would please."

My mother smiled at me and said, "alright Alex I got you. Stay out of trouble or at least as much as you can with you being,... well you."

Gee thanks for the compliment. It's not like I go looking for trouble. Well most of the time.

Before I could retort she had already flashed us right into the middle of the hunters camp where bows were drawn on us in an instant. Percy and I weren't fazed though since I knew Percy had already made a condensed wall of water vapor to shield us. Hard as steel but not able to be seen. Took him an entire week to learn it to.

As we stared down the hunters Artemis stepped forward, the girl I scared off slightly behind her and smiling smugly at me.

"You," growled Artemis staring straight at me with a glare that could probably melt glaciers.

"Yes me. Before you say anything else what happened was your own fault. I don't take too kindly to spies and your lucky I didn't kill her on the spot for it."

Her face flushed in anger and I felt her godly magic trying to take hold of me before it was suddenly pushed back. Yeah my mother's got my back when it comes to gods trying to mess with me via godly powers.

Artemis' face then changes from furious to confused as she stares at me.

"How are you not a jackalope yet? Why don't my powers effect you?!"

"Because I got divine backup girl. Now have your hunters put their bow's down before I do it for them."

In response to my demand they pulled the drawstrings back further on their bows as Artemis drew hers as well. The only hunter with a bow not pointed at me was Zoe as she looked on in slight worry but for me or the hunters I did not know though it was probably the latter.

Then I moved in a blur as I pulled knives out of my pouches and threw them at the hunters. None of the hunters were harmed but their bowstrings were now all cut making them useless.

Turning to Percy who up until this point had been quietly observing the little altercation I say, "I think we've overstayed our welcome Percy. Care to take us to camp?"

"With pleasure," was his reply as our bodies then turned to mist only for us to reform at the borders of Camp Half-Blood. Another handy trick of Percy's was vapor travel. Just think of what else he could do with his water abilities!

As we walked up the hill we stopped by the tree with the Golden Fleece so Percy could scratch Peleus chin. The currently small drake just gave me a brief nod before letting me pass.

Then in a brief moment of remembrance I reach into one of my pouches and say, "Percy, wait I got something for ya I think you may want."

As he stared at me I pulled out a Yankees baseball cap which Percy quickly snatched from my hands. Staring at it for a minute or two he finally says to me, "how did you get this?"

Shrugging non-chalantly I say, " found it in the snow while we were still heading into the woods. Couldn't just leave it there ya know."

The rest of the walk was in silence as we both headed for the Poseidon cabin to sleep. Yeah it may seem wrong but I don't think old seaweed brain senior would mind which makes me like the guy. He was a pretty laid back god so I didn't really have any trouble with him and neither he with me, or at least not yet.

Nothing else exciting happened though so we just turned in early after Percy explained things to Chiron. The old centaur was surprised to see me that was for sure. Last time I saw him he was training Achilles. When Artemis' group got here tomorrow things are gonna get pretty intense I already know that so might as well get as much sleep as possible.

Time skip

Me and Percy were sitting in the pavilion since there was no one else there at the moment discussing what we were going to do about Annabeth and after that.

I was meditating and using my powers to try and see farther into the future. It took me a minute but I finally got a glimpseof Lady Artemis holding the sky as Thalia fought Luke and Zoe being struck down by Atlas.

When the sights hit me I was thrown back into reality breathing heavily as Percy patted my back.

"Woah man are you okay? What did ya see?"

Taking a few more breath's I finally answer, "the Titan Atlas is free of his burden. Artemis is captured and takes his place, and Thalia fights Luke as Zoe fights Atlas."

"What about Annabeth? Did you see her at all?"

Shaking my head I say, "no I didn't but if Luke is there she is almost definitely with him. But if Artemis is captured then there will almost definitely be a quest to save her. So better pack you bags kid cause soon we are going to need to be heading out."

Just as I had finished that statement that a flaming bus crashed into the lake sending up a huge cloud of steam.

"Huh guess the others are here minus Artemis."

"How can you tell."

"I'll teach you soon enough to sense godly energies. Get good enough at it and you can even tell whose energy your sensing. Like right now Apollo is here while his sister is probably hunting something very dangerous. She is too damn stubborn to actually take help like any sane person would do. But right now lets go check on the crew."

When we got there we found all of the hunters along with Thalia and Grover with Thalia looking slightly shaken. From there we followed them as they took the demigod from the school Nico Di Angelo to orientation. Apparently his sister Bianca decided to join the hunters.

Chiron announced the capture the flag game for tomorrow night so that may be fun. Turns out the hunters haven't lost a game to the campers yet. But that's understandable since they like using dirty tricks to get the upper hand. Example being fart arrows. But now that Percy and I are here things are about to change. But right now its dinnertime and I need to have a talk with Thalia, she has been glaring at me all day and I don't know why but I was sure as hell going to find out.

I managed to catch her as she was heading towards her cabin.

"Hey Thalia I need to have a talk with you."

"Oh and what do you have to talk to me about?"

"What is your problem with me? What have I done to make you mistrust me so?"

"I don't know, maybe its the fact that you come up out of nowhere and suddenly Percy has a new wardrobe and is a lot more serious than before. Not to mention the fact I know next to nothing about you yet when I ask Percy he just brushes it off! So if you want me to trust you then tell me who in the Hades you are!"

I stare at her for a good minute waiting for her to calm down before I begin my explanation. She had a good heart even if she was a little crazy but I think that's just the side effect of being a tree for so long.

"Alright I'll tell you what I told Percy but you must swear on the Styx to not reveal what I tell you to anyone else. That goes for you to Zoe."

She looked at me like I was crazy for a moment before Zoe stepped out of the shadows of a nearby cabin.

"How did you know I was there Alex? Not even Lady Artemis herself can sense me when I try."

"Just swear on the Styx not to tell anyone else and I'll tell you."

So after they swore I told them exactly what I told Percy and about Percy's new life as a champion of Ananke.

Needless to say they were slack jawed by the time I finished.

"Wow," was all they could say in response and I couldn't blame them. It was strange even by demigod standards if ya think about it.

"So wait," began Thalia, "so your telling me that Percy WAS the hero of the prophecy but now he's not? How does that work?"

"It just means that the previous prophecy will never come to pass and that there is now a new outcome. Since Percy now has no set fate other than to serve Ananke he can do as he pleases without effecting the fate of Olympus. And no there will be no new 'Great Prophecy' to replace the old one. Apollo's oracle can't see an outcome if one is not set."

After that it was off to bed for tomorrow night was the game. I couldn't wait to see the look on those hunters faces when Percy and I started whooping ass.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it and yes the romans and Nico are being mentioned in this story at a later date. So now we get on to the story!**

**Percy Pov**

Man I was pumped for this capture the flag game!

I couldn't wait to test out all my new moves and the bonus was that I would get to teach those hunters a lesson. It wasn't so much who they are but how they acted that pissed me off beyond reason. They hate males for no reason other than that their leader hates them!

That is just a bunch of bull! Women are just as faulty as guys and whoever doesn't think realize that is either a complete idiot or a stuck up ass! I know I'm right to because Annabeth would agree with me. Granted she would probably slap me upside the head first but still she would be on my side along with Thalia and most of the girls at camp.

Damn why do all of my thoughts always drift to Annabeth? It feels like a part of me is missing when she's gone and now that she's in danger I feel almost empty.

"Hey kiddo get your head in the game. Thunderhead's going to announce her plan for the games and then its game time," said Alex from next to me. He was more excited about this game than I was but saying for me to pay attention to Thalia's plan was just code for 'just look like you paying attention and I'll tell you the real plan after.'

So that is exactly what I did and when the other campers left to get ready Alex walked next to me and began to speak without looking at me.

"Alright Percy here's the rundown, a hunter was hiding in one of the trees and heard the whole plan so Thalia isn't going to win if we follow her and I refuse to lose to these feme-nazi's so her's what we're going to do. You are going to trap the area you are supposed to guard and after that we are going to make a grab for the flag. Got it?"

"Sure thing boss," I responded with a mock salute which earned me a glare that I promptly ignored. It was funny that I only knew Alex for a short while but already we were acting like we were brothers. Kinda nice when I think about it.

So after setting up a few trip wires and some traps in the trees, due to Alex's reasoning, me and Alex were standing side by side waiting for the horn to sound the beginning of the game.

"Alright Perce remember just run through and don't stop. We don't just want to give the hunters their first loss against the camp but also the quickest loss in camp history."

"You must really hate the hunters huh?"

"No I just hate how they think and act towards males. If they would just not be hostile bitches to males for no good reason then I wouldn't have a problem. Plus the last time I saw them I got an arrow in my ass and it will finally be nice to get some payback."

Alright I had to bite back a laugh at that. Getting an arrow to the backdoor is just so funny yet it's understandable that you would hold a grudge for that.

My thought process was broken by the horn and Alex zoomed off with me right behind him.

We heard fighting in the distance but ignored it and stayed on course to the flag.

When we finally got there we saw only one guard who happened to be the newest hunter Bianca. I wasted no time and hit the side of her head with the flat of Riptide sending her to the realm of Morpheus while Alex grabbed the flag and chucked it over to me.

Just then a group of hunters burst from the trees and started firing arrows at us in rapid succession. Alex drew his own blade and yelled out to me, "get to the river I'll cover you!"

He then charged the hunters dodging arrows the entire way. Not wasting a second I run off to the river full speed with the flag in one hand and Riptide in the other.

Occasionally a hunter would come out and try to stop me but I just dodged or parried their strikes and continued running.

I could see the river in sight but beyond that I could see Zoe with the campers flag running towards the river with the guards on her heels. Judging by our positions and current speeds I knew she would reach the river before me and I had to stop her or at least slow her down.

While trying to think of a way to do so I remembered my knife pouch that was like Alex's and withdrew Riptide so I could pull a knife out.

Even though I had gotten quite good at throwing I was still nowhere near as god as Alex. Still this was my only chance so taking careful aim I steady my breathing and draw my arm back and waited for the right moment. Then just before Zoe got within ten feet of the river I threw the knife and watched in slow motion as it sailed through the air to its designated target, in front of Zoe's foot.

My aim was true and just like I had planned the knife had stuck into the ground right in front of Zoe's right foot just as it was moving forward. This threw her off balance and sent her tumbling. She hit the ground hard and went into a roll stopping barely a foot in front of the river.

Before she even realized what had happened I had already crossed the river.

Then in trotted Chiron with an amazed expression before blowing the conch horn and yelling out in happiness and pride, "the game has ended and the winners are,... CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

All of the campers yelled in triumph while all of the hunters were yelling ni protest things like, 'the male cheated,' or something negatively about males.

Alex just then walked in from the woods holding a hunter in a headlock which said hunter was struggling to get out of and failing miserably.

"That's my boy Percy!"

Then the Hunter he heal captive shouted out, "let me go you filthy male!"

"Oh quite your bitching you were the one who tried to stab me in the back yet tripped over a rock in the process."

I was feeling a bit proud at all of the praise I was receiving until I heard someone yell angrily, "PERCY!"

Oh that did NOT sound good. Turning towards the sound of the voice I found myself staring into the eyes of a very angry Thalia.

"What the Hades Percy!? I had a plan and you and Rambo over there go awol and just charge in when you should have been guarding the river like I told you to!"

Alright now that made me angry. Back when she was still a tree I could have made a decision like this and not have been told off. But since Thalia was a daughter of Zeus she was automatically in charge and was being taught things by Chiron that I felt I should also be learning.

I was by no means jealous of her but I was angry that she was getting special treatment just because of who daddy was. Well I wasn't going to take any of her shit. Alex not only gave me some great skills but he also told me when to stand up and tell someone what was what and now Thalia needed to learn that not everyone has to follow her.

"Listen here Thalia and listen good. Alex realized your plan had been found out because one of the hunters was spying on us from a tree."

The hunters all looked away trying to hide any guilt that may have been present though most of them were seen trying to hide smug smiles.

"So your plan was going to fail anyway Thal's. But instead of telling you and making you wrack your brain for another plan Alex and I used this as an opportunity to catch them by surprise and win which if you didn't notice worked! Not everything needs to be decided by you just because Zeus is your dad! He doesn't make you anymore capable of making decisions than the rest of us so deal with it!"

She growled in frustration before shoving me. But her shove was charged with electricity and it shocked me with enough force to send me flying back into the river.

Rage filled my thought's at what she just did. I wasn't going to let this fly!

Standing up in the water I see her staring at me in shock. Mabe she didn't mean to shock me but she still wasn't getting of the hook so I sent a small splash of water at her which completely soaked her front half.

Smiling at her now angry expression I watched as she raised her spear in the air and could feel the electricity gather in the air around us. She was calling down a lightning bolt and unless I thought of a way to defend myself I was going to get lit up like a Christmas tree.

Thinking fast I formed a shield of condensed water vapor around me and watched as Thalia summoned a lightning bolt to her spear which she sent straight at me.

Still her attack never made contact and instead was absorbed by my shield which held the electricity easily before dispersing it.

I then sent my shield flying at Thalia with enough force to actually lift her up and send her sailing into a tree where she was momentarily disoriented.

Before I could launch another attack though I heard a shuffling in the trees which drew everyone's attention.

Then maybe the scariest shit I had ever seen appeared. It was the mummified body of the oracle walking through the woods green smoke billowing all around her and eyes glowing.

No one said anything until Alex being who he is said to no one in particular, "well isn't that some Night of the Living Dead shit."

**Well how was that? Yeah Percy may seem a little OOC but hey when in any other story where someone else trained him, said trainer being a god or otherwise, has he ever not been even the slightest OOC am I right? Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys next chapter! Nothing new on my end so let's just get to the story!**

**Alex Pov**

Alright I swear I must have been tripping. I hadn't seen a walking corpse since that son of Hades from before WWII raised a dead clown to dance for him. Yeah you wouldn't believe the shit I've seen in my exceptionally long life.

I was so focused on the moving corpse that I didn't even hear the prophecy the old bag started spouting and only regained focus after she collapsed.

Then if you can believe it Chiron tried to make Percy carry her back to the attic as punishment for starting a fight with Thalia. Well I wasn't going to stand by and let this happen.

"Chiron just what the hell do you think your doing to my bro?"

"It's his punishment for the fight with Thalia."

"Oh you mean the fight SHE started? Is that how this camp runs Chiron, the daughter of Zeus gets off with not even a smack on the wrist yet the one who was just defending himself gets punished? I'm truly disappointed in you centaur. I would of never thought you would ever show favoritism but apparently I was wrong. Come on Percy lets head back to the cabin before they try and punish you for defending yourself from being hit with a lightning bolt."

As I lead Percy away I saw the shame on Chiron's face from my words. Still I had no pity for the old centaur since back in the day he would not of let a hero's godly parent determine how they are treated. Thalia is probably the only child of Zeus I have met that isn't born with an ego bigger than the planet but she still needs to learn when to step down.

Still Percy was amazing and took down Thalia like it was nothing which I am sure will piss Zeus off to no end learning that his child was beaten by a child of his brother.

Getting back to the cabin we went straight to sleep with Percy telling me he had to be at a cabin councilors meeting in the morning to decide who goes on the quest. Knowing Zoe she will probably try and take all hunters but will have to take some campers. Percy will obviously try and volunteer but will be denied so he will try and sneak away. Too bad the little shit ain't going anywhere without me!

Time Skip

I was sitting by the stables now sharpening Judgment when I saw Percy try and sneak in, key word tried.

"Penny for your thought's Perce?"

He jumped in fright before slowly turning to face me. I could see he was frustrated and a little angry.

"Oh hey Alex it's just...well...Zoe DENIED FOR ME TO GO ON THE QUEST!"

Nodding my head I say, "kind of figured she would. So let me guess, your now going to take Blackjack and follow them even though leaving camp unannounced is against the rules just on the chance to save the Athena spawn?"

"Well when you put it that way... yes."

"Great! But I'm going with you, after all us Champions have to stick together and I can't let my little bro go alone to most likely face a Titan."

He smiled at that and said, "thanks Alex. You really are a good friend."

"Yeah just don't go telling everyone. I have a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?"

"That's on a need to know basis. In short, you don't need to know. So let's get this show on the road before they get too far huh?"

Time skip

"Geeze who the hell is driving? Did they hire an old lady as a chauffer," I said as I watched the white van below us.

Percy and I were on Blackjack's back following at a good distance from the air as they entered the city.

They stopped in front of a museum and we landed and dismounted. After Percy sent Blackjack off back to camp we made our way inside avoiding anyone we came across as I was sensing some major power coming from somewhere in the museum.

Soon enough I saw some suspicious characters and Percy went all invisible with the Athena spawns cap to do some recon.

I went a different way after we agreed to meet up at the gift shop in a few minutes. As I looked at the exhibit's I couldn't help feeling a sense of nostalgia. Every achievement mankind had ever made I had been there to see it. So seeing all of these things for the second time was kind of heart warming.

Too bad my trip down memory lane was interrupted by a huge roar that I instantly recognized.

"Damn how the hell did they get the Nemean Lion!?"

Running down the hall's I found myself in the room with the space probes and below me was Percy, Thalia, Grover, Zoe and Bianca facing off against the lion but not being able to hurt it due to its pelt.

Nothing could pierce its pelt but that didn't make it invincible. So looking around I saw that where the lion was standing was right under one of the lunar probes and got a crazy idea.

"Mother please let this work," I pray as I back up some distance to get a running start before running full speed to the edge of the balcony.

Jumping off the balcony I just make it to the probe as its wires strain a little under my weight. Idraw Judgment and prepare to slash the cables as I hear a cry from below me I look down and see Thalia laying on the ground trying to get up as the lion prepared to pounce.

Giving a whistle the lion turns its attention to me and growls.

I smile in return and slash the wires making the probe drop right on top of the lion. Jumping off at the last second I hit the ground and roll to lessen the impact before rolling onto my feet ready just in case the lion survived.

Surprisingly enough it did but it was now pinned under the probe and struggling to get out.

Turning to a stunned Percy I say, "you want to do the honors kiddo?"

Nodding to me Percy steps forward and thrusts Riptide into the lions eye and right into its brain killing it instantly. The lions form then shifted to that of a pelt and then into a fur jacket.

Percy looked at me confused and I wave my hand at him and say, "take it Perce it's a spoil of war. Trust me it will come in handy later on."

Nodding to me he picks the jacket up and puts it one but as soon as he puts it on it shift again only this time it shifts into a chest plate in the shape of a lions face.

"Damn Perce looking good," I say impressed with the new chest piece.

Then a huff was heard behind us and we turned to see the other four quest members with two being extremely ticked off.

"I guess we got some explaining to do huh," asked Percy nervously.

"Oh you bet you do," said Thalia who looked about ready to call down another lightning bolt.

At least Percy had that new chest plate to protect him from a potential attack. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I used him as a human shield though right?

**Alright guys there is the next chapter. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Percy Pov**

After the incident with the Nemean Lion we now found ourselves riding in the van over the Potomac. Then came the chopper.

"Oh shit they know the van," I said as the chopper got closer.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for Zoe step on it," shouted Alex as Zoe accelerated into the fast lane.

The chopper was making way better time than us through the traffic so we all knew there was little to no way of us escaping.

Then out of nowhere Bianca shouts out, "wait take that parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," said Zoe.

"Wait just trust the girl Zoe," said Alex so she relented and drove into the parking lot.

So following Bianca she lead us to a subway and we bought some tickets south to Alexandria finally escaping the chopper that was searching for us still.

"Wow that was good thinking Bianca," said Grover.

Bianca looked pleased, "Yeah well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Okay now that struck me as odd. That place was fairly old so how could it not of been there when she lived in D.C.?

Looking at Alex he looked like he was having the same thoughts. This needed further investigation.

Too bad before I could ask we had to change trains. After that we changed trains two more times before ending up at some rail yard. We tried looking for a passenger train heading west but all there was were storage cars.

If that wasn't enough we were now huddled around a trash can fire with some grimy hobo. Alex pulled me away while the others conversed with the hobo.

"Bianca isn't what she appears."

"Yeah I figured that Alex but do you know anything else?"

"I can sense who her parent is and I am pretty surprised if I must say. Her and her brother are children of Hades."

"What! How can that be I mean it's bad enough Zeus and my dad broke their oaths but now Hades did as well? Man Styx must be pissed off."

"Actually Hades didn't break his oath with her."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I did a few favors for Styx so now she alerts me whenever a serious oath is broken. How do you think I found out about you?"

Rubbing my neck sheepishly I say, "well I kind of figured you maybe just heard about me from some monsters or something."

"Oh yeah because I am just all buddy buddy with the monster's."

"Well your friends with Styx and a few other immortals so why not."

Alex face palmed and said to himself, "now I know why they called him seaweed brain. Kid's got no common sense in his damn head."

We couldn't get any further in our conversation before the hobo pointed out a train heading west and disappeared along with his little trashcan fire.

So here we were sitting in different cars on a train heading west with a group of skeleton's hunting my ass. I was still feeling the hit to my head from Alex when I told him about the skeletons. Guy sure doesn't hold back when he's dishing out a whoopin.

I thought now would be a good time to talk to Thalia and ease up the tension we had since the game and our fight.

So I sat down with her in her car as she only spared me a glance.

Knowing I would have to be the one to initiate the conversation I start with my smartest opening, "hey."

"Hey," she responded with obvious boredom.

"Well I just want to say I was sorry about the whole fight back at camp. I didn't mean all of that stuff I said."

Well actually I did mean it but I was trying to bond with her again not break it apart even further.

Shaking her head she says, "no Percy you were right in what you said. I do use my parentage to get what I want sometimes. That is why power is my fatal flaw. I am always susceptible to the prospect of more power. If anything I should be saying sorry to you though the beating you gave me was a little over the top."

"Well how else was I going to get any sense into that cloud filled head of yours," I say with a smug smile which earns me a playful punch in the arm.

The next few minutes we made small talk and I found out about her fear of heights which she made me swear to secrecy. Then was the talk with hobo Apollo which went surprisingly well all things considered. But now I had made a promise to save his sister and Alex didn't really appreciate my making promises without his consent earning me another slap to the head for my troubles. But he also respected my compassion for the sun god's family so that was a bonus!

Time skip

The next morning we wound up in a small town called Cloudcroft somewhere in Colorado. While the Thalia, Zoe and Grover were getting supplies from a convenience store Alex, Bianca and I were making small talk. Well Alex more so and I was adding little tid-bits here and there.

"So Bianca why did you want to join the Hunter's? It must have been a hard decision to leave your brother like you did."

Bianca fidgeted nervously under Alex's gaze but still answered him, "well its just that... I wanted to live my own life! Taking care of Nico was a full time job and I just wanted to be able to do what I wanted for once. I know it may sound selfish but it how I feel."

Nodding his head thoughtfully Alex responds with, "I know how you feel Bianca. Taking so much responsibility at such a young age is a hard thing to do and I give you credit for doing so. But always remember that no matter what kind of bonds you may form with the Hunter's Nico will always be your true family."

As she nodded in acknowledgment Alex suddenly tensed and relaxed. Giving me a sharp stare I knew he had just had a vision and he was silently telling me to be ready for anything. Guess now I would get to try out my new Nemean chest piece.

**Alright guys there's the next chapter. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex Pov**

I had already warned Percy of the upcoming fight that I saw in my vision. Me and Bianca were probably the only ones who could take them down since Bianca was a child of Hades and the Stygian iron in my sword could probably take them down. If my blade couldn't straight up destroy them then it should at least be able to keep them down for a while and give us time to get out of here.

Just then Zoe and Grover came back with drinks for everyone. Me, Bianca and Grover got coffee while Percy and Bianca got hot chocolate. Percy got the bonus of a blueberry muffin.

"So should we try that tracking spell," asked Zoe as she looked to Grover.

Before the satyr could answer he froze. I was about to ask what was wrong just as a warm breeze blew by and I could detect the trace of nature magic. Pan was giving a sign. If the breeze wasn't enough then the birds on Grover's cup suddenly becoming alive and flying off along with Percy's rubber mouse that Grover got him was a definite indicator.

Grover then grew woozy and nearly fell over if not for Bianca catching him. He started muttering things about a 'gift from the wild'. Hopefully Pan was sending us a ride because I am not walking all the way to San Fran.

That was the moment Thalia came running down the street looking scared out of her wits and I knew what she was running from. The skeletons found us.

She ran up to us panting and out of breathe.

"We gotta go like NOW," she said urgently while taking quick glances behind her. With what was chasing us I would to.

No one questioned her as we made our way out of the town with Grover slung over my shoulder so we could move faster. Sadly it was a wasted effort as two skeleton warriors stepped out of the bushes in front of us blocking our path.

I didn't even try to move back with the others as I knew there was already two others behind us. The skeletons were wearing law enforcement uniforms and had pistols drawn on us or more specifically Percy. Damn kid had the luck of a black cat. Their grey translucent skin was enough to make me want to puke.

Then one of the things pulled out a phone and started to talk into it in a language of clicks and chattering bone. If we didn't end this here and now we were gonna be in even deeper shit.

All of us drew our weapons as I dropped Grover to the ground and drew judgment. I turned to face the two at our back as Percy faced the ones at our front.

I stared the skeletons down for all about ten seconds before moving in a blur of motion. I drew two knives from my pouches and threw them at the two skeletons guns knocking them out of their hands.

Before they could react I rushed in and with a vertical slash I sliced one in half. I then rolled to the side right before the other skeleton could hit me in the head with it's baton. Even though my armor would have protected me it didn't mean I had to be careless and just let things hit me when I could avoid them right?

Once I was on my feet again I leaped at the last of my enemies and delivered a round house kick to its chest sending it flying back into a tree. Then before it could recover I sent a hail of throwing knives at it pinning all of its limbs to the tree.

Turning around just in time I see Bianca stab one of the skeletons with a hunting knife and watched as the skeleton burst into flames leaving behind nothing but ashes and a police badge.

Before I could say anything I had a vision of the skeleton I had cut in half swinging a baton at me so I quickly rolled to the side avoiding the blow. as I made my way to the others. Looks like my sword can only keep them down for a while. Dammit.

If that wasn't enough the one I had pinned to the tree finally broke free and the three of them pushed us back till we had our backs against the trees.

"Anyone got a plan," asked Thalia.

Just as I was about to make some snarky remark Grover yelled out, "THE GIFT!"

I thought the satyr had lost it. That was until a boar about thirty feet high with tusks the size of canoes burst from the bushes behind the skeletons.

Then in a swift swipe of its head it had thrown the remaining skeletons over the treetops and into the side of a mountain sending bones flying everywhere.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," said Zoe trying to be calm.

Thalia was drawing up her spear until Grover shouted, "wait don't kill it, it's a gift from the wild!"

"Well does this 'gift' come with a return address," asked Percy raising his blade.

The boar got ready to charge at us and Bianca asked to everyone, "so anyone have a plan?"

I racked my brain to try and think of how we could beat this overgrown pig. Then it hit me, this thing could make for a decent ride west. Now if only we could get on its back.

Looking at the tree behind us I had a crazy idea. But if it worked we would have a sure fire way west.

"Percy," I said without turning around and keeping my eyes on the beast, "get everyone in the tree right now. I have an idea but if this is to work I need to have the beast focused solely on me."

"Are thou crazy Alex!? Thou'll be killed," said Zoe in a panic.

"Don't question me Zoe I know what I'm doing."

She looked like she wanted to protest but stopped and just nodded her head as she and the others began to climb the tree as I stared down the boar.

The beast seemed to be waiting for some kind of signal. As soon as my friends were in the tree I did the one thing any sane person would never do. I charged the boar.

Thankfully the action was so insane that even the beast itself seemed surprise. This only helped me as I leaped up and onto its snout. Using it as a springboard I leap up and on top of the beasts head.

The beast then began to thrash wildly as I struggled to hold on by grabbing the beasts fur.

Looking up at the others who watched on in shocked awe I yell out, "does anyone got any rope!?"

Percy was the first to shake himself free and began looking through his packs to try and find some rope or at least some kind of a substitute.

Eventually he pulled out a roll of rope that looked just long enough for what I had planned.

Tossing it down to me I grabbed it and with one hand started to unroll it while still holding on tight.

When I had gotten enough slack I tied one end of the rope into a lasso before doing the same to the other end. After accomplishing that I twirled one lassoed end around a tusk before doing the same to the other one.

Yanking back on the ropes the boar reels up before going back down to all fours only this time it didn't thrash around.

With a few gentle pulls I walked the boar up to below the trre my friends were in and with a grin I say, "well what are ya waiting for? Hop on!"

Not needing to be told twice they all jumped onto the boars back. Handing the reigns to Percy I say, "just make sure the boar heads west. I need to take a serious nap. I'm exhausted."

It was true to. My arms were as sore as hell from having to hold on so tight. I was lucky they weren't torn from their sockets! I swear if I ever see Pan I am going to sock him one, I mean the Erymanthian Boar? Really? Why not just send us some horses or something? Some blessing.

Before I could got to sleep though Zoe slapped me in the back of the head saying, "you are the dumbest male I have ever met. But you are also the bravest."

Chuckling at her I say in a sleepy tone, "bravery is what fool's have who say they have no fear. I'm courageous. I overcome my fear for the sake of the greater good. Goodnight."

And just like that I drifted off into the realm of Morpheus hoping that the rest of this quest doesn't turn into a huge mess. Too bad experience taught me nothing ever goes according to plan. I said it before and I'll say it again, being immortal really sucks.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Review/ and or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! I'm really liking all of the positive reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy it! **

**But I would like to add something. I am looking for two OC's. What I am looking for is two OC's that can be companions for Alex and Percy for later chapters. And no not romantically unless you can specify why though I am planning to still have Percy pair up with Annabeth as it happens in the books. Other than that go wild with them.**

**The form for your OC's are as follows:**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (if you want but specify why)**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Godly parent: (can be primordial or anything else since I don't really care even roman since they will appear in my story later on)**

**Mortal parent: (name and profession if you don't mind)**

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Build: (runners, swimmers, bodybuilders, etc.)**

**Outfit:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Godly powers:**

**Weapons:**

**Relationships: (if any and please be specific why they are with that person)**

**How they meet Alex and Percy and/or know them:**

**Other: (just in case I missed anything)**

**Just review and/or pm me your guys suggestions and I will pick the best two. Thanks and may the best two win!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys back with another chapter for ya! Now I said I was looking for two OC's right? Well it came down to three that I just couldn't decide which one to kick out! So I'm just going to put all three of them in because I can! Now one with the story!**

**Percy Pov**

As Alex took a nap from his little rodeo with the boar I steered the beast west.

We road the boar until sunset covering I don't know how many miles. But in the background the mountains slowly faded from view.

Riding a boar is not something I would recommend anyone ever doing since I couldn't feel the lower half of my body from riding the beast for so long. Seriously I would rather fight the minotaur again rather than ride another boar.

It stopped at a muddy river back where it drank and then started to eat some nearby cacti. Grover said it wouldn't be able to take us any farther so after waking Alex up we quickly dismounted. Afterwards the baor turned around and headed back for the mountains.

In front of us was a two-lane road with nothing but sand on one side while the other had a bunch of small buildings but it not enough for a town.

There was a boarded up house, a taco shop and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging on the door. All in all I guess it was a deserted little rest stop.

In the distance were huge hills of junk. Seems like we were near a junkyard.

After getting our bearings and Grover doing his thin with his acorns we set up camp for the night and tried to plan our next move. It was funny when Zoe stated she hated the English language because it 'changed too often.' The real serious stuff though came when asking Bianca how she managed to kill one of the skeletons.

But before they could really ask her Alex spoke up, "she destroyed that undead warrior because she commands the undead as is her birthright."

"What does thou mean it is her birthright," asked Zoe probably already having some sort of idea while Grover and Thalia were still thinking it through. Then Alex really dropped the bombshell.

"It's because she is a child of Hades as is her brother."

"WHAT!? But how can that be!? How could Hades have broken the oath without anybody else knowing," ranted Thalia.

She was silenced only when I made the moisture on her lips stick together making her unable to talk so Alex could continue.

"I know it may seem strange but Hades didn't break the oath. Her and Nico were born BEFORE the oath was made. Hades in an effort to keep them safe put them in the Lotus Hotel and Casino to hide them way until he felt it right to bring them back out into the world."

"Wait hold up a second," began Thalia after I released my hold on her lips, "I understand what your saying and all but what I'm wondering is how do you know all of this? It doesn't sound like common knowledge stuff."

Alex actually smiled at this and I was wondering what exactly he was smiling about since I was wondering the same thing Thalia was. He couldn't of known of it beforehand or else he would have already told me so how did he find all that out?

"That's because while I was 'sleeping' I was also contacting some friends of mine who happened to come across this info. Not only that but I invited them to come along with us. They should actually be arriving any second now."

It was at that moment after he had finished that a body came sailing out of a nearby shadow and landed hard on the ground while another casually walked out as if nothing was wrong.

The one who had been thrown instantly jumped up and turned on the other yelling out, "Damn it Danik! Warn me next time your going to shadow travel! I may be a quick healer but I still feel pain for gods sakes!"

The now identified 'Danik' just looked at the boy for a moment and said, "aw quite you bitching Iyan at least we're here."

I took this time to look over the two guys in front of me.

The one named Danik was wearing completely black clothing covering nearly everything save for the white hood and shoes. He stood at six foot eight inches and had a runners build. His hair was blacker than night and his eyes were a pure white with a black ring around them giving his gaze a sinister feel to it.

His partner, if I could call him that, Iyan stood at six foot two and had a swimmers build sort of like myself. He looked to be African American from what I could see in the low light and was wearing some really fancy main brand clothes complete with a bucket hat on top of his head and was wearing headphones over his ears and rap music could be heard coming from it. Both his ears were pierced with snake bite piercings, had a buzz cut hair style with three lines on the side. His eyes though were really interesting since they were a gold and hazel with silver irises.

"Damn not here for ten seconds and already you guys are fighting. You two never change," says Alex as he gets up to greet the two new comers.

Iyan turns to Alex with a smile and says happily, "hey Alex its been awhile man."

Giving each-other a quick bro hug Alex says, " its been too damn long Iyan. Haven't seen you since we cleared out that nest of Empousia in Brazil."

"Yeah well you know how it is when you got a ton of quests to do."

Nodding to Iyan Alex turns to face Danik and offers him a handshake which Danik accepts with a smile.

"Glad to see you two Danik. You gotten better with that blade of yours?"

"You bet. Those tricks you showed me really helped."

"Alright not that I'm not enjoying the little bro-mance you guys got going on but who in the Hades are you two," asked a very frustrated Thalia.

Turning to face the group Alex begins, "oh sorry guys I forgot to introduce you to my boys. Iyan here is my oldest friends save for my sisters the Fates. He is also the adopted child of the primordials Chaos and Chronos. Also he is a zombie guy but don't worry he won't eat your brains. Hopefully. Still h makes a very good meat shield."

He then turned to introduce the other.

"And this guy right here is Danik. He is a son of Nyx the Primordial Goddess of Night. He is definitely someone you want with you when going into dark and spooky places since he could probably scare most of them away with a simple glance."

"Well that's all well and good Alex but why pray tell have thou summoned them here," asked Zoe being wary of the new males no doubt.

"Oh that's easy Zoe. They are going to help us not only complete this quest but actually win this war!"

Okay now that was a big shocker. If these guys really can help us win the war then the more the merrier I say!

"But before we get too ahead of ourselves I also need to say that after this quest is over I will be taking Percy with me for some special training to prepare for the upcoming war. No if and's or buts about it."

Before anymore could be said a pair of headlights could be seen heading our way and then Iyan groaned saying in barely restrained anger, "out of all of the damn Olympians why did it have to be _her_."

"Who is 'her'," I asked curiously.

"Her would be Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and arguably the biggest nymphomaniac in all of creation," stated Alex.

Oh great now we have a love goddess to deal with. Why couldn't we ever just get a break or once!?

**Well there is the next chapter guys! I only introduced two Oc's here but the third will be in the next chapter so stay tuned. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! I want to get straight into it but I have a question for all of you that will affect the future chapters of the story.**

**I plan to have Alex and maybe the two other OC's (if their owners allow it) pair up with some characters from the books. And I want all of you guys to make the suggestion and stating why you think they would do well together.**

**Also the only definite pairing I am doing right now is Percabeth so if you want Alex or the other two OC's already introduced paired with a main character then just state why and if I like your reasoning it will happen. That is if the owners of Delkin and Iyan agree.**

**Also I want to say thanks to Delkin and Iyan's respective owners Zelfra1234 and ZombieeWriter for their awesome submissions. And also a much needed thanks to Dgreen20 and Nyaan Sophie for their OC's as well.**

**So remember to answer my question so I can really get to working on this story, speaking of which I guess I should get on with it instead of blabbing huh?**

**Alex Pov**

It was great seeing my old friends again after being apart for so long. Too bad it had to be ruined by the arrival of Aphrodite and her little boy toy Ares.

I really didn't have any problem with Aphrodite personally but the way she runs things is kind of disturbing. Sure me and the guys know the only reason she sleeps around like she does is just a sign of rebellion against her forced husband Hephaestus.

Honestly I think he didn't want to be married to her either but put up with her just so he could stay on his mothers good side since she is the Goddess of Marriage after all.

When the limo pulled up out stepped the biggest dumbass I had ever had the displeasure of knowing save for Zeus himself.

Ares was in surprisingly more formal wear making it look like he was going on a date which he probably was considering he was with the Love Goddess.

He stared straight at Percy and said mockingly, "hey barnacle head someone inside wants to have a little word with you. But ya better show some damn respect since she ain't as forgiving as I am with insults, so please don't be your usual dumbass self for a change."

Thanks to Percy's training he didn't rise to Ares obvious bait to draw him into a fight. Still just to make sure nothing went wrong I was going with him. Better safe than sorry right?

As I made to move towards the limo with Percy Ares stepped in front of me to block my path. Danik and Iyan then flanked me ready to dish a godly ass whooping on the big meat head should he attack.

"Now, now Ares let the man through. He interests me as well."

The last part was said with a seductive purr that made my spine tingle and Ares growl. He reluctantly stepped aside but not without throwing me a glare the personified death should I try anything with his so called 'girlfriend'. I wouldn't worry buddy, I don't plan on banging an Olympian right now. But that's not saying that I wouldn't later on in, hey I may be over three thousand years old but I still got needs!

Stepping in the limo I sit next to Percy as he goes all goo goo eyes for the Love Goddess. Since I have no real preference in a womens looks her form took the shape of what looked like an older version of Annabeth only her eyes retained that kaleidoscope feature.

She then went into this boring speech about the 'love' Percy had for the Athena spawn and I was starting to get really pissed off at this meaningless conversation. That was until she turned her attention to meat which point I was on high alert and pushing back her love magic as it tried to take hold of me.

"Ah and you my dear. You are quite the conundrum. You are very powerful to resist my magic yet you are no Olympian child. Your arrival at the camp has been the talk of Olympus for a while now and I want to know who you are."

So she wanted some info from me huh? I guess I'll humor her a little if only to keep her guessing. Who would turn down the opportunity to mess with the mind of an Olympian?

"Well if you must know my name is Alex Lupine. And even though I don't look it I am over three thousand years old. And will you please stop trying the 'horny magic'. I'm not going to bang you out right no matter what you try."

She sat their open mouthed in shock at my proclamation which turned into a deep blush at being caught trying to make me a sex crazed loon.

Before she could say anything else was already dragging Percy out of the limo but as a last thought I lean my head back in and say, "I hope to see you again beautiful."

This got the intended reaction as her blush turned so bad it put tomatoes to shame. After that her and Ares took off leaving me and the others alone.

Iyan walked up to me and asked, "so what did she want?"

Shrugging I say casually, "oh the usual. But I took a page from your book and left her very flustered."

Slapping me on the back he says happily, "no shit! You made the Goddess of Love blush? With a little more training from yours truly you'll be getting girls by the bucket full's."

Shoving him away I say, "not on your life zombie boy. Now lets get to sleep, we need to get an early start tomorrow if we hope to get to Artemis in time."

With that said we all went to sleep wondering what we may face tomorrow.

Time skip

"I hate this damn junkyard," yelled Iyan after he fell off a mound of scrap. Again.

"And I hate your bitching so shut the hell up and deal with it," retorted Danik.

Ah this was just like the old days. Just the three of us walking around each of us pissed about one thing or another. Good times, good times.

Along our trek through the junkyard we had come across a lot of interesting stuff but always put it back since this place was cursed. Turns out Percy actually told Percy something useful during her talk with him. Go figure.

Percy then came up to me and asked in a curious voice, "so how did you meet those two?"

Laughing as I thought back to how I met those two knuckleheads I now called my brothers I turn to talk to Percy and answer his question.

"Well I met Danik when he was training with his mother. I was wandering around at the time and heard the sound of a sword so naturally I went to investigate and found Danik practicing with his sword with his mother watching from a distance. So being the awesome cousin I am I sort of took him under my wing like you and taught him how to properly wield a sword. Needless to say he is now one of the very few people in the world who can give me a decent sword fight."

Percy was awed at this but before I could talk about Iyan he asked, "wait how was Nyx training him? Last I knew she was in Tartarus and was very much evil."

Well he was half right. Looks like those lessons actually did sink in if only a little bit. Time to shine some light on the kid.

"Okay Percy listen up cause I will not be repeating myself. You see when Chaos first created the Primordials she noticed that they had two sides to them. A sort of Yin and Yang type of deal. She feared that if left unchecked that their negative selves would overshadow them and threaten what she was trying to create. So to counter act this she removed those negative sides and imprisoned them in various prisons with the most common being Tartarus. You get the picture now?"

"Wait so your telling me that for every primordial has an evil side in a cell somewhere just waiting to break out and destroy everything and everyone!?"

"Yup pretty much."

Before he could continue his tirade there was a huge rumble making the land beneath our feet shake. Then a vision came to me of a giant mechanical monstrosity rising from right under us.

Turning back to the group I yell out, "MOVE NOW!"

With that we scattered in different directions. We barely managed to get away as a giant Talos replica emerged from the junk. It wasn't as big as the original so I guessed this one was a prototype.

We all knew fighting this thing was out of the question and opted to running which wasn't much better since the thing took such huge fucking strides!

After running failed we opted for hiding which was buying us some time. Across from me I saw Percy talking with Bianca frantically seemingly trying to convince her of something. Then to my surprise Bianca sprang to her feet and ran straight for the giants foot!

Time seemed to slow as the foot she was running towards started to rise.

But just as it was beginning to move forward and chain covered in fire wrapped around the giants ankle. The flames on the chain started to heat the metal turning it red hot.

With its movement stopped the giant started to fall forward. Me and the others were safe at this distance but Bianca was right in its path!

Just as I was about to make a desperate run for her along with Percy she was yanked away by someone on a Harley. The bot then fell with a huge crash sending metal shards everywhere as it broke into pieces.

When everything finally settled nothing was left of the Talos reject but bits of broken metal.

The rumbling of an engine drew our attention to the side where we saw a surprising sight.

There on top of one of the many junk piles sat a boy maybe sixteen years old on top of a jet black Harley with Bianca hugging his chest.

He was rather skinny with a light biker build with curly brown hair, tan skin covered in many fading scar's from what I guessed were old fights, his dark brown eyes looked completely devoid of hope but h\still looked as if he was holding something back inside them. Something he didn't want to lose.

His attire consisted of dark leather jacket and pants, cuffs of said jacket were covered in soot and ash, steel toe work boots and leather gloves. In his left boot was a sheathed knife and across his chest was the same chain that was used on the giant Talos only it wasn't on fire.

Stepping forward Danik said in an intimidating tone, "and who might you be?"

When he spoke his tone was even, "my name is Richard Spark and I believe I just saved your sorry asses."

**So there is the next chapter guys. Remember to answer my question. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! I already have the pairing for two of the OC's Iyan and Richard. The pairing for those two is IyanXPiper and RichadXBianca. So now all I need is the pairings for Alex and Danik so please send in your ideas for the pairings so I can figure out how I am going to make them happen!**

**Percy pov**

So now the new guy Richard after introducing himself is now just staring at us while still holding Bianca. I could already tell the guy was hiding something just by looking in his eyes but I also knew he wasn't against us or else he wouldn't of saved Bianca from her suicidal plan.

We held the silence for a full minute before Alex finally stepped up to address the newcomer.

"So Richard just what were you doing in this neck of the woods? You certainly don't look like you live in a junkyard."

"Just passing through and saw the Talos reject so I thought I'd check it out."

Alex seemed to ponder his words for a few seconds before speaking again, "ah I see on your way to deal with a certain something for Hades hm?"

Richard froze at that and started to inconspicuously reach for his knife, "and how do you know I'm working for Hades?"

"Well first off you smell of death and second is you just told me kid."

"Wait I know you! Your that demonic child of Nemesis that killed some hunters a while back," screamed Zoe as she drew her bow and aimed it at Richard.

"I had no choice and it was in self-defense. Zeus wanted me executed for no reason and I wasn't just gonna stand there and take it lying down. But if it makes you feel any better I never wanted to kill those hunters."

This statement though only seemed to make the Zoe even madder but just as I was sure she would attempt to kill the kid Alex stepped in and made her lower her bow before returning his attention back to Richard.

"Ah yes now I remember who you are or rather who your 'other' self is Rider."

"How do you know who and what I am!"

"I have my sources. But how about instead of you riding off to gods knows where I make you an offer? Come work for the primordial an I swear you will never have to worry about the Olympians hunting you down again."

He seemed greatly shocked at the offer but still glared at Alex suspiciously, "and how do I know you aren't lying? How can you possibly speak for the primordials as if you know them?"

Oh was he in for a shocker.

"It's because I am the child of one as is my two friends here Iyan and Danik," he said as he pointed to the other two respectively. I was wondering why they hadn't spoken up yet but figured it was because Alex was better with negotiations than the other two.

Richard seemed floored by the declaration and looked ready to accept the offer but stopped himself to ask on more question, "is there a catch?"

"Only doing quest for the primordials when asked. Other than that nothing really."

"Alright count me in."

Well another new member to the group. Seriously where do we keep finding these guys?

Time skip

It had been a couple of hours sine we gained a new ally named Richar but he preferred to be called Rich. We had found a beat up truck and were now cruising down the road with Rich beside us riding his Harley with Bianca on the back holding tightly.

She seemed to get really attached to the new guy fairly quickly and I think she might have gotten a crush on him from him saving her. And by the faint blush on the guys cheeks I would say the feelings mutual. I may be oblivious when girls are hitting on me but I can easily spot it when its happening to others.

Right now though I decided to have Alex finish answering my question on how he met Danik and Iyan since we got interrupted by a giant robot trying to kill us earlier.

"So Alex you tod me how you met Danik but how did you meet Iyan?"

"I think Iyan should tell you cause I am going to take a nap. Wake me when we stop."

And just like that Alex was out of it and I envied his ability to fall asleep on command. Still I turned my attention to Iyan and re-asked my question, "hey Iyan how exactly did you meet Alex here?"

Iyan got an evil grin and said, "oh boy you wouldn't believe it. It is quite a story."

"So is how you lost your virginity to one of the Gorgons," interrupted Danik.

"Hey! We swore never to speak of that again!"

"You did, I didn't."

Iyan then muttered something about a 'night walking prick' before returning his attention to me.

"Well ignoring jackass over there, I met Alex right after I was adopted by Chaos and Chronos. The meeting was for all of the primordials and Alex just so happened to be there at he time. As soon as I saw him I knew he was a great fighter. Now I didn't have much training at the time but figured my awesome powers would make up for it so I challenged Alex to a little spar."

Wow you have to have some real big balls to just go up and challenge someone without knowing a damn thing about them. And how he made himself out to be was that h was pretty arrogant back then.

"Looking back now I was pretty arrogant. I went into the fight expecting to beat him easily but boy was I wrong. Our little spar turned into a full blown battle that lasted well over two days."

My eyes bugged at this. Two days of non-sop fighting! You had to have godly stamina to be able to do something of that magnitude. These guys were way stronger then I once realized and my respect for them just skyrocketed.

"Yeah it was tough. I had powers on my side but Alex had pure skill and experience on his. My powers kept me from dying or being hurt too badly to continue but I could never land a real hit on Alex since his powers let him see what I was going to do before I even did it. Not to mention his sword skills are nearly unbeatable. Needles to say we were dead even."

"So then who won the match," I asked curious to who won.

Iyan jus started laughing a this point and didn't stop for a good while as I just looked at him in confusion. Why was he laughing like I just said the most hilarious joke he had ever heard?"

"Neither of us won kid. We literally fought until we both just dropped from exhaustion. Even in this day and age I know the outcome would be the same. Though I have gotten stronger over time so has Alex and we both just know that if it came down to a death match neither of us would be walking away from it alive."

He looked down thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to me with the most serious gaze I had ever seen on him, "never take what he says for granted kid. He's like a brother to me and vice-versa. I'm hoping that maybe one day you could be in that circle as well. Try not to disappoint."

Seeing the seriousness in those exotic eyes of his unnerved me a bit but I got the picture. I would make Alex proud and learn everything he had to teach me. He gave me a new lot in life and I was going to work my ass of to keep it. It was the least I could do for Alex after all.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Remember to send in your pairing ideas for Alex and Danik or I may make up a crazy one that you may not like. You have been warned. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's another chapter! I now have pairings for everyone except Danik so send in your ideas for a pairing for him. For those of you who don't know the pairings for this story are PercyXAnnabeth, RichardXBianca, IyanXPiper and the last one was suggested to me by a personal friend who occasionally reads my stories as a guest, AlexXHazel.**

**Now I know some of you are probably going to flip over this but then you should have sent in your own ideas when you had the chance and now it's too late so deal with it.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Alex pov**

I may have told Percy that I was going to be taking a nap but really I was having a conversation with my mother on our current predicament.

Where I stood was a black void with the only inhabitants being me and my mother who stood across from me. She had made a link so that we could always talk in our dreams so it was easier to keep in contact.

"I don't know what I'm going to do mother. When this quest is over I will have to take Percy away for some real training but where can I go that the titans can't find us? I can't properly train him if mr. little bits is constantly sending monsters our way. Do you know anywhere I can take him?"

My mother seemed to ponder for a bit before a look of realization hit her then a mischievous smile graced her lips. I really did not like that look because it usually meant she was going to try and play with my future. Last time she tried that I wound up passed out drunk in a puddle in England and London was on fire.

"Oh sweetie I know exactly where you can take him although you will have to do something to help the future I have planned."

"What would I have to do?"

"Well it's not really so much as what YOU would have to do rather than what you and Richard would have to do."

Okay why would I need his help? Don't get me wrong he seemed like an okay guy but he was very unstable in certain situations. And a little bit moody.

"Okay I'll bite why do I need Richards help with this task?"

"Because this plan is in two parts or three if you count the third one. Basically you will have to send Richard down to the Underworld to retrieve a wandering soul from the Fields of Asphodel, which I will inform him of, while you and the others of your little group are going to make your way to the Bay Area in California. During that time you will pick up two demigods one of which you know of quite well."

I tried thinking of a demigod I know on a personal level that could be in California. It took some digging but I finally remembered who was in California last I heard.

"Wait Haley's there?"

Her nod was the only answer she gave me but it was enough. I hadn't seen Haley in over two years! This fact saddened me a little though since she was like a little sister to me and not seeing her in so long was hurtful to the both of us. I would have taken her with me but she just wasn't ready for what I faced on a daily basis. Now though I would make up for lost time.

Just as I was about to accept I remembered the other part of the mission and realized something, she had said to head towards the Bay Area. She couldn't possibly be thinking of sending us there right?

"Wait did you say the Bay Area? Now you know why we can't go there right? We would turn that camp on its head!"

"How so," asked my mother innocently as I began to list off the ways we could raise literal hell in that boot camp.

"Iyan will flirt with every female there and knowing him will probably get lucky with a few which will cause problems further down the road. Danik won't be able to put up with all of their bullshit. Richard will be treated as an outcast for looking how he is and his attitude. Percy is a greek and the gods don't want greeks and romans mixing it up anytime soon. Finally I will most likely go fucking mad because roman are the most prideful and ignorant fuckers ever spawned! Have you seen their augurer?**(sorry don't know how to spell it)**That legacy of Apollo is a conniving, power hungry ass who I will kill the first time he speaks!"

Even after my little rant my mother looked calm as ever still smiling. How can she be smiling when I just told her me and my team would basically be bringing doomsday to Camp Jupiter?

"Oh son you are over-thinking this. I already have a solution to all of those problems. The other demigod you are retrieving along with Haley will be the one to keep Iyan in line. Danik's mother will be calling on him for missions so he won't be around as much. And after you free her I will have Artemis temporarily be sent to the camp so she can keep Richard company. Percy will have no problems fitting in once he shows them his combat skills and won't bother to ask him of his heritage. Lastly the soul Richard will be sent for is to keep YOU in line and to quell your killer impulses."

Well now I was both insulted and curious on who she would be sending? Too bad before I could ask her I was woken by a sharp jolt and found out that the truck we were in had stopped.

Getting out with everyone else Danik walked up to me and asked, "so what did your mother want?" Guy always was good at reading me.

Shaking my head I say, "nothing immediately important. Now what the hells going on here?"

"Out of gas so now we're stuck walking along this damn canyon until we find a safer way down since you know who is afraid of heights."

Yeah I knew all right. I still found it funny that a daughter of the god of the skies was afraid of heights. If not for the fact she was standing not but a few feet away I would have straight out laughed.

So after Richard turned his bike into a miniature and put it in his pocket we walked for the next hour until we finally found a small path that lead down to a boat shack that looked to be closed up. So leaving a few drachma as payment we took a few boats and started paddling down river.

As everyone else made small talk I tuned them out and thought over my mothers words. Who would she send from the Underworld that could possibly keep me in line? And why do we have to be with the romans? There's something she isn't telling me and I don't like it, but she's never lead me astray before so I'll trust her judgment.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a Moo. I'm serious I heard a cow.

"What the hell was that," I asked and looked over at Percy who was staring at something in the water. I followed his gaze and caught sight of something just before it disappeared into the water. From where I was it looked like a cow mixed with a snake.

Wait a second. A cow mixed with a snake? I've heard of that before but where? Oh well I'll just ask Percy about it later since it seems he knows more about it than I do.

Facing forward again I see something I didn't expect to see. We were paddling straight towards Hoover Dam.

Before anyone said anything Danik said, "if any of you yell dam I will beat the shit out of you. I was around when it was made and even then I didn't find it was funny."

**Well there you go I think most of you can figure out where this is going right? Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


End file.
